


Rollers, Strollers, Soon

by Firalla11



Series: Dreamwidth Shorts [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, In which they are preparing for A Baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11
Summary: Brandon bites his lip. Andy’s got green paint on his cheek, somehow.





	Rollers, Strollers, Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Bollig/Shaw - "Paint"

Brandon puts his roller down, stretching out his shoulders. He eyes the wall critically. It looks okay, he thinks.

He looks down when Andy leans against him, groaning faintly. “Are we done? Please say we’re done.”

Brandon bites his lip. Andy’s got green paint on his cheek, somehow. “You’ve got a little,” he says, wiping it off with his thumb.

“Better?” Brandon nods, rests his chin on Andy’s head. Andy sighs. “Still gotta do the crib.”

That and a million other things.

“It’ll keep,” Brandon says. He’s ready to relax for the night, ready to enjoy a quiet evening before these evenings are hard to come by.

Andy shifts, turning in his arms until they're standing chest to chest. “Will it?”

“You know it will.” They’re a couple months out yet. They have time.

“Cool,” Andy says, then he’s leaning up, brushing his lips over Brandon's.

Brandon smiles into the kiss. Maybe it won’t be a quiet evening after all.

He can’t say that he minds.


End file.
